


One More Miracle

by Oragami



Series: Broken, Chained and Clinging to Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything thats been going on in Sam's life, he wants at least one thing working for him, and not against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Very tiny bit of editing done at the end (8/31/16)

Sam wasn’t sure why he still prayed to Gabriel. He knew the angel was dead, he’d seen his wings burned into the ground. Maybe it was because it gave him some sort of comfort when he needed it the most.  
  
Maybe the reason he had the feelings he did for Amelia was that she looked so much like Gabriel, but as a female. Yes, he loved Amelia for being Amelia, but there was that nagging feeling that she looked way to much like Gabriel.  
  
It was not too long after Castiel had come back from Purgatory that he had gone off by himself. He was missing Gabriel more today than he had in a while. He kept walking until he found a small park a few miles away from the motel him, Dean and Castiel were staying in. He found a bench that didn’t look like it would fall apart if he used it, and he sat down.  
  
He put his head in his hands and sighed. He then tilted his eyes skyward and started speaking in a low voice.  
  
“I know you can’t hear me…There is no way you could. Just wanted to say that I really miss you. But then again, you already know that, don’t you?” Sam shifted in place. “I just hope that if for some reason you can hear me, that you find some way to tell me? Even if you can’t stay with me, let me know you’re ok.”  
  
He felt tears start to form at the corner of his eyes, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. He chuckled and spoke again. “If there is some way you can hear me…I just want to say…I love you. Despite all the bad stuff you did to me and Dean, I do. I think I realized it after we just started…You know, hanging out. Dean would kill me if he knew.”  
  
Sam was too distracted with his own thoughts to hear the sound of wingbeats behind him. He did feel the presence of another person sitting down next to him, and an altogether familiar voice speaking.  
  
“Hey Sammy.”


End file.
